bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dragnoran
go on teh chat so we can talk okay? [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 01:13, August 21, 2011 (UTC) So you used my bakugan customized? I did not know I had as much success ... Farbas (talk) 21:52, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll unblock you tomorrow waaay too tired =_= 放して！アイスドラゴンクエーサー！ 04:09, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I like your avatar: D BakuganCreate94 (talk) 23:03, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi i am pyrus defender11 and i am friend with bendo14.Do you wana be frends? Hey I see you have picture problems, could you explain. Licensing is confusing here unless you know about it. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 17:33, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :http://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Pyrus_defender11&diff=prev&oldid=479923 . Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 17:40, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, because the thing is, if you upload a picture, anyone can use it. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 18:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Being bored isn't really a good reason to get unblocked. Just saying. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 02:56, September 6, 2011 (UTC) because in Spanish sounds good Masterpiece of Design lll My Vortex Dragonoid Rules (talk) 02:48, September 8, 2011 (UTC) BakuganCreate's talk page What did you mean about WINE Lumagrowl? Quis custodiet ipsos 02:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) thanks, but as I improve my English. Masterpiece of Design lll My Vortex Dragonoid Rules (talk) 04:05, September 8, 2011 (UTC) na I like my picture just perfectly fine. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 07:12, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey PM82, can you please not add featured with what ever on the card pages because it is sort of useless, according to Kellyn. Thanks. Also just leave it for now. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 05:57, September 15, 2011 (UTC) WINNER BAKUGAN IS FOR WINNERS! I love bakugan (talk) 16:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the link.Renkrawler1 (talk) 19:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Pyrusmaster82. Just wanted to say hey. How are you doing? Is that Marcus Damon?[[User:MetalDharak|'MetalDharak.']] 11:58, October 2 ,2011 (UTC) I couldnt find anything better feel free to link me something Add a Sapper to this pic! http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Electro_Sapper [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 02:06, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, bro. I want to apologize again for kicking you yesterday. I was under the impression a test was OK, due to Winx. Either way, I'm sorry. Artem KE$HAJARJAR BINKS! 18:50, October 5, 2011 (UTC) *LOUD AS EVER FAKE WIMPY SIGH* Your not going to accept my apology? Alright. But know this, Winx unbanned you while I unbanned Nintendocan and DarkNovaX. I couldn't get to you fast enough, bub. Also, sign off when you message people. LOL! Artem KE$HAJARJAR BINKS! 22:45, October 5, 2011 (UTC) SIGN YOUR FREAKING POSTS PLEASE. Artem KE$HAJARJAR BINKS! 22:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I've been gone for that long? Wow. 250px Like toy soldiers 11:14, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Warning Do not add random comments to blogs. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 14:16, October 16, 2011 (UTC) No clue. Ask AOH, he did it. There is no rules for pain. 20:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Im new hear. Im DarkWindStriker. i hope that i'll see your pages and the Amazing job you do on them. DarkWindStriker (talk) 01:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Facepalm -_- I already made one for Halloween. |} 20:38, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't need to censor h3ll, it's a quote. Spy vs. Spy! 01:42, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Do you have something against PG?DGK27 (talk) 14:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC)DGK27